Transitions
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: There is a price to becoming Queen of the Earth and building Crystal Tokyo. The Sailors and Usagi have to tell their friends and families the truth about who they really are.
1. Announcements

This pertains mainly to the manga.

* * *

This day had been coming for a long time, and everyone knew it. This was the day that the name Usagi Tsukino would go to rest. This was the day that she would become Queen of the entire solar system. She was to become "Neo-Queen Serenity" and shed her old identity. She would live with Mamoru--no King Endymion--for the rest of her life.

But this day wasn't earned without its perils. It was hard for anyone to accept that a young odango-sporting female, only 22 years old, was going to be Queen of the entire Earth. It was not a thing her parents took so well when she first told them. None of the relatives of the soldiers had. Well, except one, but he really didn't count. The announcement that changed the world, and made their lives a living hell before the official coronation.

The day they had to stop living their carefree lives and announce the truth changing everything.

* * *

**Tsukino's First Announcement**

The clock ticked in the Tsukino residence. It had been ticking like that for a good 5 minutes. Usagi had expected some reaction from at least Shingo or the sounds of utter disbelief so she would have to transform in front of her family, but they said nothing.

Shingo still had his mouth open and shut in turns. He finally said, "Usagi, you are Sailor Moon."

"But you can't tell anyone," she said to Shingo.

"Then transform!"

Usagi flipped the broach into the air and called out the words, and before Shingo knew it his eyes were covered as his nude sister transformed into the Sailor-Suited soldier for Love and Justice. When his eyes were uncovered, there she was, Sailor Moon.

Usagi struck the pose, and then showed them the broach. Shingo wondered how he could not have seen it earlier, how many other girls in Tokyo wore such a hairstyle? She was a crime fighter, she was a hero, and she'd saved the Earth.

"Then you're the one that purified the Earth..." Shingo started.

"After all this time, you've died, you've come back? What have you been doing Usagi blowing your curfew! I thought you were playing with your friends in the park!" Ikuko screamed.

She had failed as a mother. Ikuko was sure of it. Her daughter was supposed to be normal, happy, in school, earning good grades, but instead she was fighting aliens, criminals, and all sorts of people, and dying. Her daughter had died. Her heart clenched at that. She wasn't there to protect her, comfort her and tell her everything was alright. All of these years Usagi had been grown, making her own decisions. Ikuko couldn't stand it.

"Mama...I couldn't help it--I told you, it was Luna."

Luna had opted out of the family scene, though she had talked long enough for them to believe Usagi. She was going on another date with Artemis, mainly to get out of their way.

The room fell silent again and the loud ticks of the clock sounded off.

"You're responsible for that big growing contraption downtown?" Shingo said.

A few months earlier she had banished those who would not take the light of the Ginzuishou. She tried to give criminals salvation. It was the only way that Crystal Tokyo would be built. She had regretted it in many ways, but Pluto told her if she was to build Crystal Tokyo, Usagi would have to purify the Earth. She could not interfere with the stream of time. It was what was to be.

It was a few weeks later after Crystal Tokyo was built that Usagi had to make the next announcement.

* * *

**Tsukino Second Announcement**

After spending a night at Mamoru's apartment with the quartz complex of Crystal Tokyo coming together, Usagi had to make a second announcement. Her family in ignorance about what the Palace was going to be for, but she had to tell them the new news. It was one that she thought would bring her family joy after the first one had brought them such heartache.

"Papa, Mama, Shingo, I'm getting married," Usagi cried happily.

But there was the silence again. Again the clock ticked, and her mother looked concerned. Her father's mouth was set into a thin line.

"You're getting married?" Kenji said finally.

"Cool!" Shingo said.

"You're getting married?" Kenji repeated.

"Yes, Mamo-chan and I, we're getting married."

"You're getting married?" Kenji repeated yet again.

"But Usagi, college, your future what are you going to do for support? I know that Mamoru has a rich benefactor, but what will happen if that benefactor will not support you?"

"Mamoru went to Harvard, remember, and he's becoming a doctor," Usagi replied sweetly.

Ikuko nodded at that. Her daughter would be well-provided for, but it seemed to be all a waste after she'd worked so hard to be in Juuban High School.

* * *

**Tsukino Third Announcement**

Usagi hadn't hoped for it so soon. It wasn't something she had wished for, because if this was true, then how would her family take the fact she was going to be Queen of the Earth? When her daughter would be born, King Endymion said on her 22nd birthday was when she would become Queen of the Earth. But this occasion was also marked with something more that Usagi was afraid her parents wouldn't take too kindly to.

Usagi's parents this time looked determined. They had that look on their faces as if nothing could shock them this time.

"Mama, Papa, Shingo, I'm pregnant," Usagi announced.

That's when her mother, father, and brother all fell over. They didn't take that one well, so she thought she should wait for the last announcement. But if she waited too long, then what? It was her destiny. It was nothing she could change, and if she didn't tell them soon, they would be subject to the eventual attacks by the Black Moon. Sailor Pluto said that since she was supposed to not know about the future, her memory would have to be slowly faded of those future events so that they would not affect her todays. However, such an announcement could not wait, which is why she told them a week later.

* * *

**Tsukino Fourth Announcement**

"I'm going to be queen of the Earth. I will become Neo-Queen Serenity. There will be a second wave attack soon, and I will soon not be able to transform. That's why I'm begging you to live at Serenity Palace with us. Before I am made to forget--before I become Queen. Anyone living in Crystal Palace will be safe, please come to live there," Usagi begged them.

"After all we have done in a few month's time you are going to shed your name that we've given you, raised you on, and--?" Ikuko said.

That was the best Ikuko could manage. Even after Usagi's engagement to Mamoru and the scandalous news that Usagi was pregnant. Ikuko couldn't stand much more of this. Her daughter had grown up, but now was the talk of her friends. They were happy that she was getting married, but when they found out that she was pregnant too, the rumors had spread like wildfire. Not to mention no one seemed to understand why or how this big palace in the middle of town was there.

"Usagi--Why?" her father said.

Her father hadn't taken the engagement that well. It wasn't that he didn't approve of Mamoru, it was that he thought it was too early for his daughter to grow up that way. Then the announcement that she was pregnant a few weeks later, didn't sit well with him, it made him feel distinctly, well, old. He thought he'd failed as a father. What kind of father would let his daughter go out at late hours of the night? What kind of father would not know that his daughter was risking her life every day for the country?

Ikuko started to cry. All she could see were assassination attempts on her daughter, her daughter risking death without the protection of the Silver Moon Crystal that Usagi had sworn would protect her through everything. But the Silver Moon Crystal, as Usagi showed to them, was reverting back to the Ginzuishou in preparation for Usagi's daughter. The simple life that Ikuko cherished would change. She wouldn't be able to live in the house where she had chosen and bought with Kenji after he'd become a famous newspaper photographer. It would all change.

"Don't worry, I'll name my daughter Tsukino Usagi too... She will be Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity. I will not forget my name," Usagi said smiling, though she didn't feel like it.

The announcements were hard on her family. Soon governments would fall, and she would have to resurrect them. Soon the paparazzi would come to their house.

And that was only the beginning. The transition had begun, it was nothing that could have prevented it. There was nothing that could be done. It was going to happen. Neo-Queen Serenity would bring peace to the Earth, but it was going to be at a price.

* * *

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


	2. Confession

This pertains mainly to the original Japanese manga.

* * *

Sailor Mercury stood side by side with the other Sailors. Some part of her wanted to cry, though she could not remember exactly why this was. She looked up at the dark green-haired figure watching the proceedings from overhead. It was something that she had told her a long time ago. The crowd below was eagerly cheering, calling for their new Queen to be coronated, and for her to appear with her daughter.

Daughter. A flash of memory overcame her, but when Mercury tried to grasp at it it flickered away. She no longer could remember that day a long time ago. She could only remember glimpses and flashes of it. Even if it was months before. And the woman who stood over the Gates of Time, had warned her of something. Something she could no longer remember.

* * *

A few months earlier, Ami had told her parents she needed to make a confession to both of them. She said she wanted to go to a French restaurant. It had been years since the Mizuno family had gotten back together in one room. Even years after the divorce, Dr. Mizuno and Mr. Mizuno had never been in a room together to really talk about anything other than Ami. It was only after months of prodding and begging that Ami had finally gotten her wish. She had her father and mother in one room. Her mother, who was usually busy as a doctor, seemed anxious about Ami. Ami didn't blame her. It had been a long time since they could talk about anything and begging them to go out to a fancy restaurant to eat was not typical of Ami.

Ami blushed and said, "This has come much faster than I thought it would."

"What's wrong Ami?" Her mother asked.

"I--I have something to tell you," Ami said, folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes?" her father asked.

"But, please do not think I have a paranoia or dementia. Because I can prove the validity of my arguments."

Both of her parents were taken back at this. Their often shy and quiet daughter wasn't one to keep secrets. She had been such a good kid, even through the divorce.

"The structure downtown, the one that's growing, is in part my fault," Ami said not looking up at her parents.

"How--"

"I designed the structure--which is not what I wanted to tell you, but anyways, it's like this Mama--Papa..."

Her throat dried for a second and then she croaked out, "I'm a Sailor Soldier. I'm Sailor Mercury."

Her father at first seemed like he wanted to laugh, but Ami kept a straight face. Mr. Mizuno did not take well to this news. How could a quiet studious daughter--so talented keep the grades she had and fight as--what? Sailor Mercury? He'd heard of the rumors from Tokyo, but never believed them. Here was his daughter saying she was part of that group that was often reported on the news.

"Are you alright Ami? Do you have a temperature?" her mother asked feeling her forehead compulsively and taking her pulse.

"It's true, mama! But I promise to continue my studies as I always have, but it's coming soon, the second attack on the Earth. If you don't come to the Palace with me, I will not be able to protect you," Ami said in sudden rush.

"No, your pulse is fine. Your temperature seems to be normal, are you sure you took your iron this morning--it isn't, you know... that time is it?"

Ami blushed at this.

Ami's mother could not believe that Ami would say such things. She was at the top of her class, studious, always striving to be the best to perfect herself. Ami wanted to be a doctor and help people as she grew up. The idea of her fightng crime and monsters seemed ludicrious.

"Mama, remember when you saw the black blood in Mamoru-san's lungs? Remember how it disappeared suddenly afterwards? It wasn't a medical condition but one that related to a sickness of the Earth."

Ami had insisted on a private room in a fancy French restaurant. This was her moment. She took out her Sailor Crystal, and yelled out the words she had been dreading to shout all week.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"

Her parents gasped, and Sailor Mercury wanted to cry. Her mother looked completely dismayed. Her father, who was usually kind and gentle, was angry. He seemed very angry with her. She pressed together her lips. She wasn't going to cry. Her throat caught and she stood up proud in her Sailor Senshi form.

"I am Sailor Mercury, the guardian of the water planet, Mercury. I am guardian to the Royal Moon family. Once a lifetime ago, I was the guardian to a Princess called Serenity. I was a Princess to my own planet, but because of the destruction of the kingdom, all was lost...then I was reborn here, on Earth and--"

"Are you saying that you aren't my daughter? Are you rejecting me? I raised you, Ami. I carried you in my womb. I love you. Why are you doing this to me, to us?" her mother suddenly asked.

"Mama--no. I'm not rejecting you. I love you Mama. I still want to be a doctor just like you--but the second wave is coming, don't you see?

"Once Usagi becomes Queen, I--we-- will have to protect her. It is not a destiny that I can dictate, it is one that was chosen long before I was born to this solar system."

Her father, though he was creative, never expected this from his quiet daughter. All of the rumors were true. From her death and disappearance to her not showing up in classes for school. He didn't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled, not at Ami but at his former wife.

"How was I supposed to know?" she asked looking at her daughter.

"You are her mother, I kept her in your care. I expected you to take care of her!"

"While you traveled the world?" she asked, "What have you done for us?"

Ami's transformation faded from her. Her parents began to argue as they did when she was young. She covered her ears and tried to ignore them. She was almost 22 years old--she would be in a few months, but the sound of her parents arguing reminded her of how she felt as a child--helpless.

She finally curled up on herself on the floor.

"Miss?" a waiter said.

She looked up.

"Are you alright miss?" the waiter asked.

Ami slowly nodded and breathed. She blushed and apologized.

Her parents were still arguing about her. After the waiter left with her order for Chicken Souffle. She sat at the table. She had fought monsters. She wasn't a child any longer. She looked up at her parents and said, "Enough!"

Her parents jolted at that. Ami cried, "Blame me, not each other! It's my fault. I snuck out and I was the one that was lying."

Ami fought the tears. When she announced this fact to her parents, she didn't think they'd end up fighting each other. She thought they'd be angry at her. She'd lied to them, both of them, especially when she disappeared after being killed fighting Galaxia. She had to lie to them for so long, that she hated it.

But it was coming, and if she did not live in the Palace, they would die. Her papa she loved so much from the time she saw his first drawing to her mother, who had encouraged her to be the best she could. She couldn't let them go.

"So will you come to the Palace?" she asked hopefully.

"I have to consider it," her mother said.

"I can't--I have an art show to do. I have to paint more landscapes," her father said.

"It will come sooner than I or you think. I don't know the exact time frame of their arrival, but if you don't get to the Crystal Palace, I cannot protect you. Before long, I will not remember of the danger. Please, please come to live at Crystal Palace. There will be gardens there, and I have programmed in all of the landscapes of the Earth and how they will change overtime, Papa. Please, please come."

She didn't want to say it. Or they might die.

They ate the meal in silence, and the usual questions about her schoolwork, how she was were passed by. Ami knew she deserved this. It was going to be her price. They didn't give her an answer and just left without a word. Ami's mother paid for the bill. Ami was left alone in the room without an answer to her question. Would they come to Crystal Palace with her?

But this heartache and grief would only be the beginning. Who else would she have to try to save? Would her parents believe her or would they die before her eyes? She didn't want to think such thoughts, and in the silence of that room her heart ached. That's when she let herself cry.

* * *

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


	3. Broken Hearts and Sacrifices

This pertains mainly to the original Japanese manga. Because of the fact this is based on the manga, Rei's grandfather, Rei's family relationships, and Rei's personality are different from her anime counterpart. (There will be no Yuichiro! He does not exist in the manga.)

* * *

It was pleasantly sunny on that day. Even though the queen's child would be born today, Neo-Queen Serenity was determined to get her reign solidified. Mars reflected that the Silver Moon Crystal--the one that Usagi--the past self of Neo-Queen Serenity, was throbbing to a different beat now. It looked different too. Eternal Sailor Moon had earned it a long time ago. But the crystal was reverting now. It was slow and noticeable, as was the fading of her memories of the future. She knew she fought the Black Moon, but the details of fighting them were getting fuzzier by the second. Images of a pink-haired soldier were quickly disappearing from her consciousness. Any memories of the future and what they would definitely contain, were being slowly erased from her mind.

Somehow this made her glad. She could not remember exactly why as she lined up to take her place next to Sailor Mercury, but not remembering the day when she told her father and grandfather the truth about who she was. She could not remember why she told them, she just knew she'd told them. But the edges of that were fuzzy too.

* * *

It was only a few months earlier that it had happened. They were at Hikawa Shrine, sitting on the steps leading her room when Setsuna appeared before them.

"I have to return to my rightful time soon. The future Neo-Queen Serenity is waiting for me. But you know too much of the future it is not one you are supposed to know. If you constantly worry about tomorrow, you will never reach the end that needs to be reached," Setsuna said.

"Then why are you here?" Ami asked.

"To tell you, that I will erase your memories of the future slowly. Before Small Lady is born, you will forget anything you've learned of the future. It will become fuzzy. Any knowledge of the future attacks on this planet will disappear."

"But the enemy is coming, are they not?" Minako asked.

"The time is coming, and though it may not look like it now, you will not be able to defend everyone on this planet against the attacks. There will be three major waves, but the second one is the one that will devastate this planet. The enemy is strong. This is all I can tell you. This conversation will also fade in time."

Rei looked into those dark ruby eyes and knew it to be the truth. Her premonitions had been getting stronger as of late. Setsuna nodded at Rei and left.

Usagi said, "Then we cannot wait. We have to tell our families about who we are and warn them."

"But Usagi, so soon?" Makoto asked.

"We knew we had to tell them eventually!" Usagi said laughing.

"Has Mamoru even proposed properly to you yet? How soon will it be?" Minako asked.

"Remember King Endymion said it was on her 22nd birthday that she took the throne and became Queen," Ami supplied.

Rei didn't speak. Telling her father and grandfather about what was to happen was not one she wanted to think about. Makoto looked at her and said, "Rei, aren't you going to tell your family?"

Rei said nothing and then looked up at Phobos and Deimos. What did dreams matter? What did life matter anymore?

"No, I don't think so," Rei said.

"But Rei..." Makoto started.

"Why should they have to know? Should I tell Kotono and all of the people from my High School too? Should I tell everyone from my college? What then? You heard Setsuna, we won't even remember why."

"You can't be serious Rei!" Minako said.

"What will happen will happen. Why should I try to change that? Why should any of us?" Rei asked.

"But your father and your grandfather, you would let them die!" Makoto said.

"Nothing is certain. They might survive. I think my grandfather already knows. Even so, I doubt he will care. My father can do whatever he likes. He won't like Neo-Queen Serenity's reign anyhow."

Usagi's fists were clenched in her lap. She said, "How could you? Don't you love your father?"

"No, I don't," Rei said, "He's always in meetings, he never comes himself, and he pretends to send Casablancas on my birthday. He never visits Mama's grave, and he never comes to say hello. He's a politician. How do you think he'll take you becoming Queen? He'll never live it down."

"That's too cold!" Usagi said.

It was fact to Rei. From the time she was a child, and her mother had died and her father never visited her mother once, never sent flowers or gifts, she had hated him. For a while she believed that he wanted the best for her, and really believed in her. He sent her to a Catholic School, provided money for her, and sent her flowers on her birthday. Her favorites. But she had learned over these years that his political career was more important than anything else. He wanted her to go to a private school because of his image. If people learned that she was going to a public school then it would look bad. His solution to everything was his image and money. When she was in trouble at school, he used his political power to make sure that she would be OK. When she wanted to be with him, he sent her money in his place. He didn't understand her at all. Why should she put any effort into rescuing him, when he had put no effort into loving her?

"Well, if you don't tell him, then I will! I lost my parents in a plane crash. I can't stand to see you do this to yourself Rei," Makoto said.

Makoto could hardly understand her situation. How could she? She never had parents that were so cold to her and treted her as an object.

Rei grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a series of numbers with names.

"You can try, but I doubt you will be able to reach him. He'll never come to see me. Never," Rei said bitterly.

Makoto got up for the phone with the list. Usagi bowed to Rei and excused herself.

"Are you going to tell your family about Neo-Queen Serenity?" Minako asked Usagi.

"I thought I would wait on that one. It's going to be hard enough to let them know I'm Sailor Moon," Usagi said smiling.

"I wonder if Artemis or Luna will help us tell our parents," Minako mused.

Usagi flipped back her odango ponytail. It drifted behind her. She paused and said, "I doubt it, they've been going on dates a lot. They're in... love."

Minako laughed merrily and smirked. "I wonder when Luna will have Diana."

Rei wished she could be so carefree about telling her parents. Ami paused as she left and looked back at Rei. Rei looked at the Sailor. Ami looked sad, but Rei couldn't figure out if it was because of her, or what Ami had to face. Rei knew that Ami's situation was no better than hers, but at least she had parents that cared about her, and wanted to see her happy.

The short-haired soldier left without saying anything.

Makoto was still trying to get a hold of her father by the end of the day. Makoto had even eaten while she was on the phone trying to get a hold of Mr. Hino. Rei watched her but didn't help. She had done this many times before to only get her father's assistant. Her father's assistant was the one that always sent the flowers, not her father. He would always make excuses for her father and say he was here or there. He would give her false messages of love from her father that for a while she believed.

"Thank you. Yes, I'll hold," Makoto said.

Rei passed by her on her way to meditation. Makoto didn't give up in all of that time. She never wavered, and for a while Rei thought she might get through. But then night fell, and Makoto had fallen asleep on the tatami mat. Rei sighed. It was always like that.

Rei put a blanket over Makoto and then went to bed. Makoto would probably give up in the morning. She would go home and then tell her friends she was Sailor Jupiter and to come to Crystal Palace with her.

Makoto was up in the morning calling again, taking notes and waiting on hold. Rei brought her rice and food while she called. When Rei tried to get her to stop Makoto said, "It'll be just a bit longer, I'm sure."

"Hi, yes, this is Kino Makoto. Yes, I am Hino Rei-san's friend. Yes, I'll hold," Makoto answered.

By noon Makoto asked for more paper to take notes on, and by evening, she had Hino-san on the line.

"You can't mean that sir! Rei really needs to talk to you, and--"

Rei knew it would end this way. It was always this way.

"If you love her sir, you'll come and see her...I already talked to your press secretary, who told me to talk to your publicist, who told me to talk to your regular secretary, who told me to talk to your assistant. Your assistant told me that you don't talk to people like me...I know sir, but if you just wait, I can get her on the phone."

Makoto handed the phone to Rei. Rei picked up the answer and said, "This is Hino Rei speaking, who is this?"

"Rei? Why are you having your friends call me out of an important meeting? If this deal doesn't go through then there will be big trouble for Japan."

"It's always the same, isn't it? You never have time for me. I'm never important enough for you. It's your career, money or meetings, isn't it Hino-san?"

Rei never called him papa anymore.

There was silence on the other end.

"You have nothing to say, do you? I'm never important enough for you. I bet you were going to say, 'Tell me over the phone if it's that important', 'Come and see me if you really need to talk', and then you never show up. You never take me seriously, do you, Hino-san? You never went to mama's grave once. You never came to the shrine. So why should I spare you from certain death if you never cared about me?"

Tears welled up in Rei's eyes. Her throat clenched, but she wouldn't let this man do this to her.

Still the other end was silent, and even though Rei wasn't sure if he was on the line anymore she started to talk. She said all the things she was meaning to say all these years.

"...Then I begged you to let me to go to Juuban High School. I wanted to be with my friends. But you said no. You didn't care, it was about your image, wasn't it Hino-san? And then when I went to college, you picked the college for me. I didn't get in because of my grades, I got in because you were a man with political pull. You know how many of my classmates think that? I know you did that. You never gave anything for my birthdays. It was your assistant, wasn't it, Hino-san? I didn't vote for you in the last election either. Why should I when I know how you treat your daughter and your wife? Why should I when I see you go out with women and treat them like you do me?"

All of the bitterness flooded out. She talked and talked. She didn't know for how long or exactly why. But it was long enough that her grandfather took notice. He knew what her father had put her through all these years. However, she doubted her grandfather would want to accept an eternal life as he was now. He was a Shinto Priest. What lived lived, and what died died, because that was how life went.

When she looked up she saw her father there, standing in a suit. His face was straight and clean, still holding his phone. Her grandfather was beside him.

"I _tried_ to do the best for you Rei. I really tried," was all her father could say.

Rei put down the phone. Makoto had left her there.

"I was always last in your affections--even when mama was alive, you put us last. But it doesn't matter anymore. I know that in a few month's time, all of the world will die in an attack."

Rei laughed at this, though she didn't find anything funny.

"I wasn't going to tell you this Hino-san, but now it seems fitting. I am Sailor Mars. Your government underneath the wave of attacks will fall. War will come over the world as no one can fight it. Neo-Queen Serenity will take her place, and your pittance of a job will mean nothing."

She cried out the words for her transformation with complete anger. All of the frustration she had felt over her years of life now cemented into this moment.

"I am past calling you papa, a long time ago, Hino-san. But if you do not believe your eyes now, then you will not when you are dying outside of Crystal Palace. Though if I know you, you will worm your way in past a woman and child to take their place."

Somehow the words didn't comfort her.

"I am going to be a guardian for Neo-Queen Serenity's reign, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. There is nothing you can do to prevent these series of events. Now, do you--"

She stopped. Her father was crying. She for a moment thought it was over his political career, but he wasn't. He murmured a few words and then slowly said, "I see, I failed you. I could never replace your mother, Rei. How could I be a good father to you when you kept pushing me away? I couldn't be there for you. And when your mother died..."

Sailor Mars stopped her words. Even under the weight of this confession, she couldn't feel love for him. She wished she could, but so many bad things had happened.

"Rei, I cannot go to Crystal Palace if it means that I do not live out my term of life," the mustached man interrupted.

She looked at her grandfather. He nodded.

"I cannot sacrifice my beliefs--someone more young and worthy will take my place. Invite someone--a mother and a child perhaps. I am getting old, and though you are dear to me, I long to see my daughter," her grandfather said.

Then he had known for a long time. Her grandfather nodded in his knowing way and left her with her father.

"Then there is nothing I can do?" her father asked.

"No, all of the governments will fall."

"No, about us," her father said.

Sailor Mars shook her head. She let the transformation fade. Rei cleared her eyes of her hair.

"Are you coming to Crystal Palace once it's built? Chaos will come to this planet soon. It needs new victims. It followed us from the Cauldron. I saw it in a dream," Rei said.

"I can't, Rei. If what you say is true, then the best I can do is get the government to prepare."

"You won't remember why in a few months," Rei said, "The Sailor Soldier of Time has told us that all knowledge of future events will end before the coronation of Neo-Queen Serenity."

"I still have to try," her father said. He looked into her eyes in a way he hadn't done since she was a child. "Since you said that all knowledge of future events will be erased. I have one thing to tell you, that I wish you to remember always. I love you."

Rei smiled a bit at this, but stood stiffly as he kissed her on the forehead. He turned and left. She could count her heartbeats as he disappeared down the hallway.

As the months passed, and Usagi announced her pregnancy and wedding, Rei slowly forgot the conversation she had with her father. The only words that echoed in her mind were the last ones he'd told her, "I love you."

Rei expected him to fight Neo-Queen Serenity's reign. But the attacks had happened as she had thought, and her grandfather and father had died trying to save others from the attacks. She didn't remember now telling them anything about going to Crystal Palace. Perhaps it was for the best. Both of them had died doing what they needed to do and there was nothing in the world she could have done to stop them.

* * *

Makoto was luckier. She only had two people to tell about the attacks. Mars looked at Jupiter as she took her place on the podium. She was lucky, she'd already lost her family.

* * *

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


	4. Who Do We Save?

This pertains mainly to the original Japanese manga. Because of this Asanuma Ittou shows up in this section--he showed up for one shot in the manga.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter took her place next to Mars. This day made her feel reluctant, though she did not know why. She wondered if fate could ever be escaped. Sometimes in the pit of her stomach she wished it could be. She could not remember exactly why, but she knew it was so.

She remembered telling something about herself to Motoki and Asanuma, but when she asked them, neither of them could remember. This day was a long time coming, and she would not waste thoughts on what could have been. It was her duty to protect the King and Queen, as well as their daughter. The crowd cheered as she took her place in the line.

* * *

It was a few months earlier when Makoto had been told by Pluto about the end. Makoto yawned. It was hard work trying to reach Rei's father. It had admittedly taken longer than she thought, but she hoped it had been worth it.

Makoto didn't have any family, and she wanted Rei to square up. She put her bag behind her head and carried it that way to the bus stop. She wanted to play a few arcade games before she went back to her apartment. She yawned a little, and got onto the bus.

Makoto was young when she discovered her parents were dead. They promised to be back soon from their trip, but on the day they were supposed to come back they never came. When they didn't come home, she worried. She was young. It was only when she heard her babysitter gasp and cry that she wondered what was happening. She promised herself to become strong for her parents, to be able to take care of herself, and to protect others.

She thought about that promise--to help protect others, and wondered how many people they could fit into Crystal Palace. As it was there were 6.5 billion people on the planet. The unfortunate fact was that all of these people shoulder to shoulder would not fit into the Palace. There had to be other means to protect them from the attack. She wanted to have everyone in the city and around the world to be protected, but to do that would have to take international cooperation--which the world did not yet have. It wouldn't be until Neo-Queen Serenity took the throne that this would become true--but by then it would be too late. Chaos was coming to the planet to corrupt the minds and hearts of people to join it in its war against the cosmos.

Makoto was sure that if Hino-san believed Rei, he could help to set up shelters and abate the coming disaster--or at least control it.

The bus stopped at Crown Game Center. Makoto got off. The problem was getting people to believe them. They were only college students. Who could they save through such events?

"Kino-senpai!" a familiar voice called.

Makoto looked around the arcade. She was surprised to see Asanuma there.

"I'm taking college entrance exams now... but they are so difficult!" he said smiling at her.

"Asanuma-san, you never went to my school, why are you calling me senpai?" Makoto asked. It had been a long time since she'd seen him.

He swept back his short hair and blushed a little.

"Because you're friends with Chiba-senpai... and I look up to you."

"You don't have to, call me Kino-senpai. I feel awkward with you calling me senpai!" Makoto said beaming him a warm smile.

Asanuma nodded and said, "Well then, call me Asanuma-kun."

Asanuma had grown quite a bit in the last few years. Even though they'd drifted apart he was a very trustworthy person. He'd learned about their individual powers when they were fighting the Black Moon, but hadn't told anyone about their secrets.

Makoto wondered if he was the type of person she should tell about the coming danger. Should she try to save him in the place of her parents? He was still a student. His parents wouldn't react too well with him to coming to the palace. If she invited his family--how much of his family should she let in? All she knew was that Crystal Palace would be protected. If she didn't act soon she would forget.

Motoki waved at them. He was still with Reika-san after all of this time. They were supposed to be married soon. They seemed so happy together, that Makoto often wished she was in love. If she invited Motoki, then his sister would have to come too, and if his sister came, then his parents would come as well. That meant that Reika-san and her family would also be in the Palace. Makoto wasn't like Ami, but she wasn't like Usagi either. She knew that whomever she chose to bring to the Palace would have an impact on how many people could fit. Rei did have a point--who did Makoto have a right to save and protect?

Makoto could invite the entirety of her high school, their parents, their friends, and their friends' parents and friends, and so on... She could even invite all of her college, and their families, but there would be limited space, and even though Ami promised to try to make Crystal Palace as big as she could, there were limitations on what she could do, even if Usagi could create the Palace to plans.

Asanuma was talking about what had happened, and about the future--what he wanted to do. He said he wanted to travel the world, learn about other places, and then have a wife and kids. He didn't have a chance yet to learn his true dreams.

Makoto decided that she had to tell him--his dreams would be broken either way. She didn't have time to contemplate. Her memory might be wiped sooner rather than later. Sailor Pluto had not been specific about it.

"Asanuma, I have to tell something, something you may soon forget..."

Makoto told him all that he knew about the attacks. Some of thee details were a bit hard to recall, and Makoto wondered if it was a bad memory, or if the memories being erased. She got through it the best it could.

"But if you tell others--they might not remember."

Asanuma's mood fell. The thought of the upcoming College exams didn't seem as important as before. The world as he knew it was going to end and be recreated.

"Will you come? If you take my invitation, you will not remember why you are in Crystal Palace, but I can keep you safe."

"My family will not believe me if I tell them," Asanuma said crestfallen, "What do I do about them? I won't even remember soon..."

Makoto didn't know what would survive, what would be left, she couldn't say the words, "They might survive," because that might be an utter lie. Perhaps, she thought grimly, she knew this morning, perhaps she didn't. She couldn't continue to think this way and expect to stay sane.

"Will you come?" Makoto asked more urgently.

"Yes, yes, I'll come. But what of the other people, Kino-san?"

Makoto couldn't answer.

"Then you would let chaos consume them, turn them against us. You would let chaos kill them?" Asanuma asked.

"The events that are to come are not something I want," Makoto started.

"Sorry... sorry..." he said. He wandered out of the arcade upset.

Makoto sighed. She had one person left to tell, and she didn't expect him to take it easily either. He also knew about them--they used his basement as a secret base. He's caught them early on when Mamoru had taken the place of Endou-san.

She turned to look for Motoki. She decided that she would tell him too. He could in turn tell Unazuki. Motoki would also tell Reika. This would create a future for Crystal Tokyo. She didn't stop to think about regrets. She didn't have time.

"Motoki!" Makoto called to him.

"What will it be today Makoto? A sundae? Soda?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

"I need some tokens please," a woman called.

"Just a second!" Motoki said to the woman, "Can it wait? I'm really busy right now..."

Makoto shook her head. Her brown ponytail swished behind her.

"It's serious then?" he asked concerned.

"The end is coming. Please come to Crystal Palace once it's built. Bring Reika-san and Unazuki if you like, but please come."

Motoki knew what the end was. He'd covered for their disappearances twice before, even though he wasn't asked. When Usagi's mom called the Arcade, he'd said she was there. In turn Usagi told him about the Black Moon. He still remembered the pink-haired little girl that hung around Usagi. It was when that girl went into the secret hideout that Motoki began to suspect. That's when Usagi told him about the future. Then later, he'd been able to figure out about the attacks.

"I'll think about it..." Motoki said handing the woman some tokens.

"If you do not decide soon you'll forget," Makoto warned.

Motoki nodded and then smiled at the next customer.

Makoto left the arcade for her apartment. She had told them, but would they still remember tomorrow? She did not know. She had done what she could. She wished she could have done more.

* * *

Jupiter felt a pit of guilt in her stomach. Those she could not save still haunted her sometimes, at the same time to see the looks of the living--sometimes they seemed like they would have been better off dead. She pushed down these feelings.

Jupiter looked to her right. Sailor Venus was taking her place. She was lucky. She hadn't lost anyone important in the attacks. Her family had survived. Motoki and Asanuma were not so lucky. Asanuma's parents had refused to come with him, even when he told them. They did not believe him. Motoki had lost a lot. Jupiter cast her mind away from such thoughts. Today Usagi would become Queen. She would shed her name. She should not think about the fate of others when a new future was starting.

* * *

Three more to go!

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


	5. Denial and Madness

This pertains mainly to the original Japanese manga. Minako is more of a tomboy, and a bit obsessive... but somewhat mature/sad figure this is normal manga behavior. Don't like manga personality? Read Minako's Quest Against Her Henshin! That has her anime personality.

* * *

Sailor Venus took her place next to Sailor Jupiter. She thought of the other soldiers in the line up. She was the leader of the Inner Senshi. Mercury had lost her mother in the war. Her mother had rushed out during the attacks to help a little girl who couldn't make it to the palace in time and was seriously injured. She died the next day. Mercury was not sure if her father was still alive. He had disappeared during the second attack. A chill ran through Venus's spine thinking about it. Then Mars had lost both of her father and grandfather. Who did she have left in this world except for Phobos and Deimos...? Her father had tried so hard to stop the destruction that was to happen. He had built places around the world for people to hide and to protect them from the coming Chaos. He had died doing so. Then there was Jupiter. Jupiter wanted to protect the world and could do nothing. Even after the first serious attack by Chaos her hands were tied. Even those she saved regretted being alive right now. Asanuma's family was not able to come to Crystal Palace. Even after most of them survived the first attack, they believed that they would be OK. They thought that they could survive whatever was to come. Motoki's fiancee, Nishimura Reika, died. Unazuki was safe--but she was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She had seen several of her friends try to get to the Palace. They rushed towards it as she held out her hand and watched them die under a blast. The cost had been high so far.

Sailor Venus turned her mind from that and thought of her own family. She wasn't sure if anything about her family would ever be the same. She could remember telling them something about nine months earlier, but she could not remember exactly what she had told them. She knew she told them about being a Sailor Soldier, but the edges of it were fuzzy.

* * *

Artemis, in his human form, came out to stand next to her. It was rare for him to take this form. He didn't remember either what she'd told them specifically. No one did. It was only a few months earlier... and she still couldn't remember. Perhaps it was better she did not. But somehow Sailor Venus still wanted to.

Minako straightened her bow on her head and took a deep breath. She would have to tell them eventually. She looked down at Artemis. Artemis blushed.

"Artemis, are you sure you aren't going to stay around and help?"

Artemis shook his head. Luna and he had decided that it was best for each girl to do it on their own. It was a private matter with each girl. Each family had it's own issues that they had to deal with. Even though the cats wanted to help, it was clear if they stayed they would be in the way. Artemis wasn't sure how Minako's family would react to such news. He heard about Rei and Makoto already. Usagi was supposed to tell her family today. Minako and Usagi had decided to do it on the same day, though Artemis didn't know why.

Minako walked down the stairs of her house. She didn't want to look dirty for this. She was playing volleyball earlier that day. Her mom kind of caught her jumping the wall again. Minako hadn't heard the end of it for quite a while. Minako sighed as she swore she still could hear her mother chewing her out for ruining another school uniform.

The truth was if everything happened as Setsuna said it would, she wouldn't be able to play volleyball on a regular basis. Her job would to be a Sailor Soldier. It was her duty and in many ways it felt like it was her true dream too. She always wanted to protect love and justice.

Minako entered the door to the living room with Artemis trailing behind her. It was Sunday. She didn't know if she would remember that. But it seemed suddenly important to remember details. All details of anything relating to future knowledge would be erased from the world. She had to face that.

She said, "Mama, I have something to show you..." Minako started.

Artemis nodded. He said, "Aino-san. You daughter is Sailor Venus and I can talk. She was Sailor V too."

"What? There's a camera, right? We're on hidden camera?" her mother asked.

Minako blinked. Her father would be back soon. He promised, but he was running late now.

Minako called out her transformation. She was quickly adorned into her Eternal Sailor Suit.

Her mother didn't look all too amused.

"Seriously Minako, if I'm on camera you should have told me. I would have put on make up."

Sailor Venus looked at Artemis begging with her eyes for help. Artemis transformed into his human self. Minako's mom primped her hair a bit. Artemis sweat dropped and then suddenly ran out of the house popping into his cat form again.

Sailor Venus let her transformation fade. She would have to try to convince her mother. Minako knew her mother watched those horrible shows on TV. Such as a man pulling things with an office chair with... oh and those reality shows. Minako often wondered if her mother really wanted to be an idol, but hid it.

After some thought, Minako transformed again and this time called out "Venus Love-me Chain!" The chain wrapped around a lamp and then came towards her. She neatly caught it, making the chain disappear.

Minako's mother clapped.

"Oh, so you wanted to show me a magic show! You should have said so."

Sailor Venus knew her mother wasn't usually this dense. She couldn't be. She took her mother by the arm. She led her to the back yard. Looking around for any pesky neighbors, she placed a volleyball near the wall. She called out a second level attack of "Love and Beauty Shock!"

The wall was damaged and the volleyball went flat. It was an old ball anyway.

Minako's mother clapped more. Frustrated, Sailor Venus yelled, "This is not a show! This is real! I am Sailor Venus."

Minako's mother shook her head. "You're putting on a good act Minako. Now, come I'll make you a snack."

'Now what?' Sailor Venus thought. How could she convince her mother? Transforming into her princess form wouldn't be enough. What would it take?

Sailor Venus let her transformation fade as soon as she got into the house. Her father was home. It was one of those rare occasions that he was home at all.

"Hello, papa," Minako said gloomily.

"Cheer up!" her father said.

"Papa, I'm Sailor Venus," Minako said.

"I know, dear. Tsukino Kenji-san told me a few seconds ago about his daughter saying strange things..."

"Then you believe me?" Minako asked, her spirits improving.

"Good game you guys have!" her father said slapping her on the back as encouragement.

Minako cried out in frustration. She transformed yet again hoping it would have SOME effect on someone. Her father's eyes widened. His mouth flapped open and closed. _Finally_! Someone believed her!

"Snacks are ready!" her mother called out.

"When... what... who... where... " he started and stopped stupidly.

"Mama, did you know about Minako...?" he finally asked Minako's mother.

"Nice trick, isn't it? I'm sure she has some hidden cameras around here, but she isn't going to catch me!" Minako's mother said smiling.

Sailor Venus sighed, yet again. Her mother didn't get it.

"Mama, I _am_ Sailor Venus. I was a princess of Venus. I died a long time ago... and was reborn on this Earth. An enemy is coming to this planet--Chaos. Chaos will destroy this planet piece by piece. When that happens, the Crystal Palace will be built and most of civilization will be destroyed. Please, please believe me. I don't have long to remember this. No one will remember anything about the future."

"Darling, please--" Minako's mother started, putting out the plate of nikuman. Tears were rolling down her face. Minako's mother stopped and wiped her eyes. Minako's father silently hugged his wife. Minako's mother sobbed into his shoulder. Minako felt her mother's despair.

"Anta..." her father said softly.

Minako backed out of the room. She had no right to be there.

It took a while, but Minako's mother slowly began to accept Minako's position. Minako's mother didn't pretend to like it. She worried and fussed over her daughter everyday. Minako's father agreed to come to the Palace without word of how he felt. This was just the way he was.

But in the first wave of attacks, Minako's maternal grandmother died... and Minako's mother was crushed. It wasn't just that, but several of Minako's mother's friends died. Other housewives she knew. Other people who were part of the PTA. Then there came the second wave more devastating than the first. What Minako's mother lost in that attack wasn't speakable. Every one of the deaths that Minako's mother found out crushed her little by little. Minako didn't have to ask, she just saw it. It wasn't that she didn't feel the same as her mother, but somehow she couldn't be the one to console her. If anyone wanted to know what a crushed spirit was, it was Minako's mother.

Pretty soon, Minako's mother didn't speak all that much. She wouldn't even talk to her daughter. She wouldn't even scold Minako. She just became quiet.

When Minako took her permanent form as Sailor Venus, all her mother said to her was, "I wish it weren't true."

It was her father that told her that her mother worried that her daughter would die too. By then Sailor Venus could not tell her mother that she was wrong. Sailor Venus did not remember anything she learned of the future.

* * *

Standing in front of the cheering crowd, Sailor Venus thought about the cost. Her mother was barely stable these days. Alone in her apartments, her mother did very little socially. Even when Sailor Venus came, her mother said nothing to her. Even when her mother accepted the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou nothing changed. Sailor Venus was forced to leave the apartment just like when Minako had left the kitchen all those months ago.

But the queen was soon to come out with her new daughter and be crowned as the heir to the Earth. She had brought peace to the Earth. The excitement grew. Evening set in. The lights of the Palace turned on. The moon would be visible soon. This day had been a long time coming. Nothing would stop it. It was destiny.

The dark green-haired figure disappeared from overhead.

* * *

Note: Anta-- slang way (kind of) of saying "Dear" or "Darling" literally translates as an informal version of "You".

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


	6. Never Forget Her

This pertains mainly to the original Japanese manga. Therefore Umino and Naru are not dating. Kyuusuke and Momoko are (according to Hotaru and Chibiusa. Volume 16, Original, first act of it.

* * *

Sometimes it's not really what you want, it's sometimes what just happens. To protect the Earth Neo-Queen Serenity had done what was necessary. She had defeated the enemy one by one. She had purified her people because there was no other way. Those she could not purify she had banished. It was the way of things. Chaos had taken too much of a hold. It had followed them from the time that they came from the Cauldron, it was clear now. There were more wars on Earth at that time. It was slow in its coming, but it still held true. Buildings were destroyed, countries obliterated. She was the only one who could stop it.

Her husband, King Endymion was beside her. She would take the balcony. She was still weak from this morning. She was honestly still recovering, and the Ginzuishou was not resonating with her anymore. Her advisors had told her that she needed rest, to stay in bed. Even Mercury had told her to stay in bed. But she could not wait. This had to happen on this day. She had to secure the throne. Not only for her, but for her new daughter, Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity.

Every doctor advised against it. They said she was still too weak, but this was to be her official coronation in front of the world. She needed to do it now. She needed to make the people feel secure on this planet and world.

She glanced at her husband. Endymion. He would be coronated this day too. He would be consort. He did not want to be in the spotlight. It was not his style. He would run most of the internal affairs of state, while she did many of the political functions. She would be among the people. He carried their new baby girl. He looked at her concerned. She still ached, and she'd promised him to make it short as possible. She would not strain herself. She knew the truth already. The Ginzuishou was starting to resonate to another beat. It was not the Silver Moon Crystal that she had--what?--9 months ago? While its energy was still in her body and would be for more than a thousand years more, it was not hers to command as much as it had been in the last few months.

Endymion whispered to his wife, "Happy Birthday!"

Neo-Queen Serenity struggled to keep her posture. There were doctors and Mercury on hand if something should go wrong. Personal troubles and politics were separate issues. This day had come with many hardships she did not like to remember, but most of all she wanted it to mean something. For all of the troubles that had happened, she needed to make this day mean something.

Neo-Queen Serenity had no memory of any of the future events now. Not even the pink-haired friend of her past. She took a step forward towards the door. A distant person called her name. The crowd roared with applause. The day had come.

* * *

Mamoru told Usagi he wanted to accompany her to visit Naru, Umino, Kyuusuke, and Momoko. It was going to be difficult to explain to the latter two why they needed to move with their families to Crystal Palace. Both of the families owned restaurants. Usagi was insistent that since the two were still dating after all this time that their families could be chefs to the royal family. Usagi knew Mamoru thought this was taking it a bit far. Usagi wanted Chibiusa's past friends to survive the attacks. Usagi didn't spend too much on the thought of paradoxes. It hurt her head to even think about such things even though she had most of a college education.

The edges of her memory about the future were already fading. Usagi wanted to hold onto the fact that Chibiusa had come to the past, but she knew she couldn't. The harder she tried to hang on, the more that the images of her once "cousin" slipped her mind.

Mamoru lagged behind her. She'd bought a bunch of things for their wedding on the way to Naru's. Usagi, of course, swore to eat better once she found out she got pregnant. That didn't exactly happen. She would help him carry the bags, but her hands were full. The open air shop of meat-filled sweet buns enticed her... She knew it was too early to really get cravings, but somehow eating things while pregnant made them taste better. Too bad she would only have one child.

Taking another bite she glanced behind her. She felt 14 again. That already seemed so long ago. So what if in a few minutes she would regret eating at all? Right now, they tasted _so_ good!

Being pregnant didn't exactly improve her balance. She read that pregnancy can make people dizzy, but for some reason this also equated for her to a balance of a 3 year old. This was no longer a problem. Mamoru was back from Harvard. He was back now with a doctorate in medicine. He could treat any kind of injury she threw at him.

"C'mon Mamoru! Otherwise we'll be late to Naru's."

Usagi was rarely late these days. Well, she was occasionally, but not as bad as she'd been in the past.

Mamoru grumbled. Usagi wondered if the weight of having a pregnant fiancee was too much for him. He sometimes didn't look like he was getting enough sleep. But then she was calling him late at night when she was lonely. Her father was absolutely against her living with him first, even though it was common these days. Usagi didn't know what else Mamoru could do to make this situation worse. He couldn't get her _more_ pregnant after all.

True, her parents hadn't taken the news too well, but she wasn't going to abort Chibiusa--she meant Small Lady. That slip would be fixed before Small Lady was born, she thought grimly.

Walking at a slow pace, they finally arrived at Naru's apartment. Naru had decided to become an OL. It was the only way she could meet potentially well-off guys. The company had provided her with a nice apartment. Naru was secretary for a manager at an architecture firm.

Usagi rang the doorbell. Naru answered and groaned as she walked on her feet. The high heels were killing her. An OL still had to serve coffee and to men. They also had to organize and clean the desks. Naru was constantly on her feet and when not on her feet, she was typing for her supervisor or someone else in the office. It was tiring work.

Naru shot a smile at Usagi.

"How is the little one?" she asked.

That was when Usagi felt something well up in her stomach. Suddenly the meat-filled buns came knocking into her throat. Usagi made wild motions. Naru pointed in the correct direction. It was so sudden that Usagi didn't have time to take off her outdoor shoes.

Mamoru came in behind Usagi. He was used to these episodes, and Usagi didn't need to be consoled anymore. He took off his shoes. He was beat. He dumped the bags on the couch. Naru, as an old High School friend, peered into the shopping bags. She had that look of someone who was both envious, and admiring of her friend's purchases.

Usagi came back smiling brightly, even if she looked a little green.

"I thought it's called _morning_ sickness," Naru commented.

Usagi nodded, still trying to recover. Mamoru yawned and said dryly, "For many women it's 24 hour sickness. Should calm down in about another month or two."

Usagi nodded and added, "I've been getting better. The first week, I didn't see anything but a toilet or a bowl."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Naru asked politely.

Without any pretense--probably due to the recent mood swings that Usagi had been having--she shouted out her transformation phrase.

A slightly overweight Sailormoon appeared before Osaka Naru. The friend that Usagi had known since she was little. They had met in kindergarten and grown up together. Though they grew apart a little when Usagi had become Sailormoon, they still were good friends.

Naru opened her mouth and then said nothing.

The first thing that Sailor Moon blurted was, "Sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry... sorry."

"It makes so much sense now..."

Naru smiled. She said, "Thank you. Now let's look through the wedding catalogs together... You're going to have 9 bridesmaids, ne? We'll need a dress for each one... how about as if they are brides themselves?"

Usagi's mouth dropped. Usagi began to cry. "Naru-chaaaaan."

Usagi hugged Naru. Naru smiled.

Mamoru cleared his throat and said, "Crystal Tokyo, Usa."

"Oh, yes, you must come to Crystal Palace once it's built, Naru-chan. I'll be Queen by then! Attacks are coming to Earth. Chaos is coming, you'll be safe there."

Usagi chattered happily about the grim events to come. She didn't see Naru's face suddenly change.

"You never told me about all of this. I was always on the outside, wasn't I Usagi? Was I a fool?"

Usagi shook her head violently, just realizing what she'd just said.

"I couldn't tell you... but now, now I want you to come to Crystal Palace. I want you to be safe Naru, Naruru and Ruruna too."

"To do what? To be what Usagi? So you can admire me? So you can talk about me to your new friends?"

"Naru--I, no.. That's not what I meant. I want you to be safe from the attacks that are to come... I didn't--"

Usagi fumbled. Naru wasn't the first one she called when she found out she was engaged. She wasn't the first one she told besides Mamoru and her family that she was pregnant. Naru didn't even know about Chibiusa. She wanted someone to share the memories of Chibiusa with. That's why she'd told the Senshi first. Naru must have found out that she'd told other people first.

Usagi said, "Decide soon, or you'll forget."

Usagi put on her outdoor shoes again and bowed to Naru. Mamoru took the bags and bowed in apology.

Usagi walked slowly in time with Mamoru, wondering if it was always this way. She had sworn to tell Umino today too. She wondered if he would act the same as Naru. She wondered if she should save him over some random person on the street.

Umino Gurio's apartment was what one would call a bachelor's apartment. It was small even by Japanese standards. The bedroom, kitchen, living room and front hall were all one room. The only other room in the house was the bathroom. Despite its size, it was incredibly tidy. At best, it was six tatami mats from Usagi's estimations. She took off her shoes before entering.

Usagi's stomach threatened to rumble. Even though usagi was hungry, She didn't feel like eating anything more.

Umino-san and Usagi hadn't really been friends. At best he'd been an ugly looking bag of pus. But she still felt obligated to tell him. She got up cautiously from the step as Mamoru took off his shoes next to her. He braced her and looked up from the scattered bags.

"Usa?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine..." Usagi replied to his unspoken question.

"I'll be there in a minute..."

A handsome guy came out with lightly tousled hair. Usagi thought that perhaps Umino wasn't home.

"Usagi?" he said.

That was him? Usagi couldn't believe it. That voice was unmistakable.

"Yes... you said come in, so..."

"Oh don't worry about it!" Umino replied in very formal japanese.

Umino offered them tea, and then Usagi slowly told Umino the truth. he took it very well. He seemed very logical about it all. Usagi was careful not to mention Chibiusa. It was useless to do so. Even if she told him and he believed her, he wouldn't remember. Usagi had tried it before, and it never worked.

Somehow, Usagi was sad anytime anyone lost memories of her future daughter. Even if she was carrying her right now, she still felt that way, though for once she couldn't put it into words exactly why. She wondered if Mamoru felt the same.

After a while, Umino calculated the positives and negatives in a very scientific way. He wrote them down on a sheet, and then counted them one by one. He nodded. "Umm. Alright. I'll go to Crystal Palace."

Usagi noticed that he'd calculated the likelihood he would take someone's place that was important. She didn't want to dwell on such things. Mamoru looked around the apartment. The apartment was much smaller than his.

Umino thanked them, and they left. It was already sunset. Kenji-papa still wanted his daughter home by his assigned curfew. Mama would cover for her if she was late, but Usagi disliked putting her mother in such a position. Just as Umino's door closed, Usagi screamed, "I need to pee!"

Mamoru sighed. Usagi rang the doorbell and used Umino's bathroom. She came out with a refreshed smile.

"Mamo-chan! Let's go!"

Tomorrow, if her body and activity allowed, she was going to go to Juuban Junior High School. This was where Momoko and Kyuusuke were going to school. Some sense of pride--motherly, sisterly, cousinly, or whatever familial feeling it was--would not let her future daughter's best friends die in the future. The paradox of that was not completely lost on her, but she wasn't about to think too deeply about it.

Usagi woke up the next morning feeling completely lethargic. But she fought these feelings and got out of bed. Not only got out of bed, but did so in a relatively prompt manner. Mamoru was working a job during the day, but promised to get out of work early so he could meet her at Juuban Junior High School. Usagi had also promised her mother that she would consult her on the wedding preparations. She stretched and yawned. She was ready for today. If this was to be the last day she would remember Chibiusa, she wanted it to mean something. She trotted down to breakfast. She was hungry this morning.

Hotaru had promised to meet Usagi and Mamoru in front of the school. She was going to be leaving very soon for the Outer Solar System. It would make it easier for Usagi to reintroduce herself to Momoko and Kyuusuke. Hotaru was already getting ready to "transfer." Usagi thought they could meet Kyuusuke and Momoko on that pretense.

Hotaru was waiting in her uniform. She usually smiled, but these days she seemed to be getting more and more sad. The shield on the Outer Solar System needed to be reinforced if Chaos was coming. If it was really bad, then Sailor Saturn and the others would have to stay at their castles. Usagi knew this had to be the case, but didn't want to say anything about it.

Kyuusuke and Momoko were arguing back and forth as they came out of the school.

"What do you mean that ramen is superior to Chinese food?" Momoko asked.

"Just what I said. Ramen can go with you anywhere. You can eat it any time. Chinese food you can't."

Right about then Usagi had a strong craving for Chinese ramen. Ramen with Chinese food, somehow made her drool. Maybe with seafood. No, not with seafood sauce, but sweet and sour sauce. Then afterwards, lots of ginger ice cream on chocolate cake. Mamoru took her out of her day dream by tapping her hand.

"...and this is Chiba Mamoru. They are my parents friends."

Both Mamoru and Usagi bowed at the same time.

"Very nice to meet you," Usagi said formally.

"What do you want? I can't be late for my mother's _ramen_," Kyuusuke said.

"I guess that ramen also makes you rude!" Momoko scolded him turning up her nose. "I'm sorry he's acting like this. He just can't see the superiority of _Chinese_ food. Now what was it that you wanted to tell us? Hotaru-chan told us that you wanted to tell us something."

"Can I have Chinese ramen...?" Usagi asked, lazily.

She felt a bit hot and sticky, even though she realized that it was supposed to be chilly out.

"Sorry about that. She's a bit distracted we wanted to ask you if you would come to Crystal Palace once it's built and live there. You've seen it growing downtown, right?" Mamoru asked smiling at the pair.

Usagi pouted. She really, really wanted that Chinese ramen.

"You see Chibiusa-chan..." Usagi started, and then realized she was being absent-mined again.

"Chibiusa-chan?" Momoko and Kyuusuke asked in unison. Hotaru was forced to echo them. She glared at Usagi.

Usagi forgot that no one remembered Chibiusa anymore except the Senshi. Pluto's effects were efficient. All of the pictures that Chibiusa had been in had disappeared. Everyone forgot about the cone-odagoed little girl. This was to be the fate of Usagi's memories of Chibiusa as well. Even that nickname would fade with time.

"Ummm... sorry..." Usagi said finding it hard to concentrate.

"She means that if you would come with us and Hotaru we would like to show you something."

"Eccchhhiiii!" Momoko screamed.

Kyuusuke went to protect her.

Mamoru waved his hands in front of his face nervously as several onlookers stared.

"They'll buy your parents' food and then tell you which is better," Hotaru offered in the way of help.

Usagi looked expectantly at Mamoru. Kyuusuke and Mamoko soon followed suit. He laughed nervously and then reluctantly nodded.

As they walked towards the restaurants, Mamoru murmured, "If I buy, you have to judge!"

Usagi had no objections to that. She was starting to get hungry again.

After a game of "rock-paper-scissors" they started towards Kyuusuke's restaurant first. Hotaru silently rolled her eyes.

"This is so common..." she muttered to herself.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Momoko asked.

"The time is coming when the Earth will end, or it will flourish." Hotaru replied.

"Oh, c'mon Hotaru-san" Kyuusuke said, "stop talking like that!"

"She's telling the truth," Usagi said.

"What! Is this some kind of joke?" Kyuusuke asked.

Usagi shook her head. They ducked into an alley and Hotaru transformed. Usagi soon followed suit. Someday this costume Usagi wore as Sailor Moon would not be hers anymore. She would wear only the dresses of Neo-Queen Serenity. All that she held dear now would slowly fade from her life. They both looked at Mamoru who just shook his head.

"I don't have a transformation..." he muttered. "This isn't anime you know... this is real life."

"Transform? What--who are you?" Momoko asked.

"The palace that's grown downtown and is expanding, I would like you two and your families to be chefs for!" Usagi announced.

Usagi had been dazing out again. Mamoru explained the situation in more detail, trying not inhale too deeply of the dumpster fumes in the alleyway. It took a while, but Kyuusuke and Momoko accepted it.

The ramen and Chinese food were so good that Usagi had a hard time deciding. When she couldn't decide, the Momoharas, and Sarashinas started to quarrel in person. By the time Usagi was done, she got the Chinese ramen she was craving, and was stuffed past capacity.

Hotaru in the arguing had disappeared. Mamoru didn't blame her own bit. He rather thought he should too, but was somehow forced into the eating contest.

"Say... Mamo-chan, why did you come with me?" said a completely stuffed Usagi. She knew she was going to really regret this one later. The threat of indigestion already was starting to shake it's fist in her stomach. She hoped that she ate so much that not all of it would come up.

"Because I know friends are important to you. And I wanted to remember Chibiusa for one last time with you."

He smiled at her. Usagi's eyes welled up. She didn't know if it was because of the pregnancy, or because he was just that sweet. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Also because I know you'd want to spend money, but wouldn't have any to spend," he added with a guyish smirk.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi objected.

Mamoru laughed. Usagi thought that guys all had a twisted sense of humor. But she let it go. He was going to be a great father, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time in the last few weeks he'd made such comments.

"Mamo-chan, why didn't you tell anyone about the attacks?" Usagi asked after coming from Juuban High School.

Mamoru smiled and said, "Because all of the people I want to know, already know."

"We'll never forget her, Mamoru, will we?" Usagi asked.

"Not truly, even if the memories are not physically there she is always a part of us," Mamoru replied softly.

Usagi blushed as he looked directly at her. He swept her in his arms. He turned her back to him and hugged her from behind. He held her stomach. Usagi knew that he meant her and Small Lady. For that, she turned her head to kiss him. They kissed in the falling dusk.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity did not remember the name Chibiusa anymore. However, beside her was her husband and her new daughter, Small Lady. She felt strength from that. She took the balcony as the cheers became deafening. She looked to the guardians of the family to her left. The Soldiers from the Outer Solar System were protecting the solar system at their castles. They could not attend. The Palace was complete. The Moon Castle had turned into Serenity Palace. The time had come for her to face destiny.

* * *

Notes:

- It's Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Volume 5 of the tankoubon, said by King Endymion. Again showed in Volume 10, Volume 11, Picture Diaries, the anime, all kinds of merchandise, Materials Collection, etc. The surname is often determined in Japan by whose family is the more important/prominent. In this case it's Neo-Queen Serenity, so Tsukino as the last name of both mother and daughter. Now the question becomes if King Endymion's last name is Chiba or Tsukino...

- OL is Office Lady, who are responsible for pouring coffee, cleaning up the men's desks, organizing the men's areas, in addition to their regular jobs. They aren't to speak in important meetings either. Source: Three Japanese women I went to a ex-Tokyopop dinner with February 25, 2006. If you want to argue with me about the correctness of this information, you can argue with them first. All Office Ladies are required to wear a uniform, pantyhose, and high heels as far as I know. (Additional source: A book about FW's and OL's.)

- Apartments in Japan are measured by tatami mats...better than going all metric on you!

- Unlike the millions of pregnancy SM fics out there, I _did_ research pregnancy. Sources: Jenny McCarthy's book (which I read while extremely bored), several pregnant women, several have-been pregnant women, and several websites of experiences. Being emotional, having to pee, and throwing up are not the only symptoms! There are a ton more that depends on the the individual, number of pregnancy (as in how many times they've been pregnant), and the baby itself. No two pregnancies are alike. Some say that the pregnancy often reflects the personality of the baby...

One more chapter to go!

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


	7. Price of Utopia

This pertains mainly to the original Japanese manga.  
Credit goes to Mori no Kami for correcting my Japanese. (though neither of us pretends that it's perfect)

* * *

It wasn't as if she was thinking, "I'm going to compose a poem." Neo-Queen Serenity wasn't even that poetically inclined, but somehow standing in above the crowd of the people on the balcony cheering, she wondered how much she had really lost.

A pain jabbed her in her middle. She still hadn't recovered from the labor from that morning. Endymion flashed her a look of concern. She smiled and tried to get out of her head the poem that kept nagging her.

The moon was full and then the poem formed in her mind more clearly. She thought,

"きみの悲しい目見たい  
もっともっとあたしの手知ったい  
涙中で幻の内  
海の堅海が満ちたい  
でも、悲しいを伝て  
エウトピアのプライス見せて"

It was only a thought. Perhaps it was said before. Perhaps someone had said these things to her, but she could not remember who or why they would said these things. It was time. Luna stood besides her with her new crown to be placed on her head. Destiny had come.

The pain in her belly did not compare to what others had suffered before her. But she pushed those thoughts back. She summoned her voice and spoke to the crowd...

* * *

Michiru and Haruka idly packed. They hadn't spoken to each other all week. But it was what needed to be done. They both knew the truth. Neither of them really wanted to speak of it, so they didn't say anything at all. The old Victorian house was going for sale. Crystal Palace was built. But the truth was...

Hotaru smiled at them brightly, which was rare for her to do. Perhaps she was just trying to cheer them up, but somehow it seemed so empty.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, is it true that Setsuna-mama is going to leave?"

"We already told you that she was," Haruka snapped. It was a bit more harsh than usual.

Michiru expected her to be irritated. If it was in her, Michiru thought she would feel the same, but as it was she didn't. It just felt empty as the coming nostalgia threatened her. Hotaru had been acting more like her appearance's age than she had in the past. It had gotten more pronounced in the last week.

Michiru never expected Hotaru to ever act what she appeared to be. But the truth was this was the last chance Hotaru ever would have to be a child. Saturn and the castle there would be lonely and not much of a comfort. Hotaru had to leave the planet as Sailor Saturn, and spend her time maintaining the shields. Michiru looked at Haruka with this thought. She did not want to think about it.

Setsuna had disappeared a long time ago. None of the Senshi from the Outer Solar System knew where she was. It was clear that the time had come. Michiru had no one to tell of the coming danger. She needed no one to tell, she expected Haruka to be the same.

What Haruka had built for herself as a life would end today. Everything that ever meant anything to her would end in duty. She would not race cars, run track, or go to concerts. She did not have anyone to tell of the danger. She did not need to. Those who she would tell would never listen. She did not care to save them anyway.

Hotaru looked at her remaining parents. She was going to leave today. She was going to abandon her friends and spend life along on her planet or until the invaders got past the shields. She missed Chibiusa--but the memory of the cone-odango-ed girl was getting harder and harder to remember. She didn't know she was going to be subject to such memory erasure as well. Sometimes she wondered, "What's the point of abandoning everything?" But then duty called her stronger than when she needed to eat or drink. It was a need she needed to answer. If no one protected this solar system, then who would? Chaos was coming to the planet. If they could prevent it, it might be worth it. Without Pluto to guard her planet, the shield would be weaker. They needed to work hard to make it happen.

Hotaru left the room and took her bags downstairs. The front room was a mess. It had several large boxes for things to sell or give away. However, Hotaru had no reason to stay one extra day. What needed to be done was done. As she left the house that's when the memories of her friend disappeared.

The first wave had come. They were too late. Chaos was here.

A large cloud spread over the city. The once blue sky was instantly covered in black. Hotaru could hear screaming in the distance. She knew what was happening. Chaos had come to corrupt the minds of the people. It would get revenge for what Eternal Sailormoon and Usagi had done to its body. Hotaru, even though it was rare, let a tear slip down her cheek.

Haruka and Michiru were instantly beside her. They had felt the presence of Chaos. Haruka made her crystal appear before her. She was going to transform.

"Haruka--Haruka. We cannot help. We cannot stay. This is their fight now," Michiru said.

"It is our fault that Chaos entered. We must help." Haruka said sternly.

"We cannot stay. It's their battle now. You know that."

"What if they fail? What then? Will we watch the destruction of the Earth like we did before!" Haruka shouted.

"We will come back if they lose the battle," Hotaru said darkly.

Both of the older soldiers knew what this meant. The Earth and everything in the solar system would be destroyed. Everything. Chaos could not live in this solar system. Nothing escaped the Silence Glaive. Nothing.

"You would let this happen?" Haruka asked. "How do you feel about just letting people die?"

Even Hotaru knew it was more than that.

"We should leave now," Michiru replied.

All three transformed, and they took their bags with them. They transported themselves to their castle.

A brilliant light penetrated the darkness over the city. Hovering above the city was the graceful figure of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"If you do not get healing from this crystal you will not survive! Come to Crystal Palace!" she announced over the city.

The light penetrated the darkness, but it was not enough. The Sailor Soldiers--the remaining ones--stood by her side. King Endymion took his place beside her and the battle that would take months began. The one that would banish those who were infected with Chaos would be banished. But by then no one remembered, and people were already dying from Chaos's attacks. Only one person that remained knew of what was to happen. But she was not one to give away the future or secrets of what was to come. Setsuna. Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. She wanted to watch from afar. Events had to happen as she knew they would.

In the mail, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru had written a good-bye to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. The couple was married now, and the child was going to be expected within a few months. The Sailor Soldiers from the Outer Solar System knew they could not stay. Each wrote their own letter, and in the letter, Michiru wrote what she knew would soon disappear with time. It was a poem.

The three worked diligently on the shields. With time Neptune hoped that Chaos would be eliminated. It took them several weeks, especially without Pluto's expertise on the matter. It was when it was over, and the atmosphere of Earth was still black with the presence of Chaos that Neptune and Uranus finally had time to share alone.

Neptune and Uranus met in Triton Castle. They said nothing for a long time. Whatever they might say to each other was useless right now. They would not be able to live together, and be together for a very, very long time. If destiny was cruel, this was the proof of it.

But in the silence Neptune brought out her violin. She made the violin cry. It cried for a long, long time, playing a piece that Michiru herself had taken time to compose. Now as Sailor Neptune she played it perfectly. Yes again, no words were needed. When the last note was drawn, Neptune took Uranus's hand. She looked into her eyes.

"Uranus, you asked me how I feel," Neptune said.

Uranus was silent.

"I feel that my violin will only cry until I can be with you again."

Uranus nodded her head. They would meet again. They would be together again. If destiny was cruel, fate was not. Like Endymion and Serenity, they'd met over and over again, became partners, friends and came to know each other so well, that the simplest gesture meant something more. Every quirk the other had, they knew more than they knew their own. But right now, destiny was stronger than fate.

Michiru placed a paper in Haruka's hand. Haruka opened it as she walked away from her lover.

"Kimi no me kanashii mitai  
Motto Motto atashi no te shittai  
Namida naka de maboroshi no uchi  
Umi no katsumi ga michitai  
Demo, kanashi o tsutate  
EUTOPIA no PURAISU misete."

Only the sea knew where the wind was going, and the wind could only reply with a soft howl.

* * *

The coronation was short, but hard. Standing in high heels for a good hour or so, and trying to swear to things that she said she would do for the world was hard. Even Naru-chan seemed to be exhausted and bored with the proceedings. While she hadn't come to Usagi's wedding, she had come to Crystal Palace. Umino was there too, but Neo-Queen Serenity wondered who was not. Even as her stomach cramped, she remembered those who did not make it. She wondered if all this was worth it. When she was 14, she knew she would have been delighted to think she would be queen, but now, somehow it seemed so very empty.

The truth was that Neo-Queen Serenity was in no shape to do such a ceremony, on her feet or otherwise. But she held out for as long as she could, ignoring the pain. After King Endymion took his place, he tried to brace her, but she proudly refused it.

It was only when she got back to their room that she let the mask slip from her face. Exhausted, Neo-Queen Serenity collapsed in her bed. Doctors swarmed around her. Several of them checked her vitals and intruded on her with various probes to see if she'd held up during the ceremony. At the moment she didn't care.

"How do you feel?" Endymion asked placing down their crying daughter on the bed. It was a relief to know she could cry. She was hungry.

"I feel like a planet landed on me," Neo-Queen Serenity replied a bit crossly.

"No, about what's happened," Endymion asked.

He knew her all too well. Even through her bitter mood and exhaustion, she felt her heart melt a bit when he spoke like that.

"Neptune... Long ago, she told me a poem. One before she left for the outer rim of this solar system. I think this is how I feel."

She rested Small Lady in her arms to let the baby feed. Through some bit of idiocy on her part, she had not asked for the drugs. She thought that the Ginzuishou would protect her. Of course this ended up being folly, but she needed the political illusion that this was so. This allowed her to breast feed, though she was still tender and tired from the day's work.

She quoted softly,

"You want to see my sad eyes  
More and more you want to know my hands  
Tears inside my Illusion House  
sea of sea mist want to be full.  
But sadness follows me  
Look at the price of Utopia"

END

* * *

I swear I didn't know Neptune and Uranus had to break up. I swear it. Oh that's the end, that's the whole story. If you want more sorry, that's it. Oh and I'm sorry if the Japanese didn't show up properly on your screen. (And it is the same poem). And yes, I wrote the poem so, no I don't need to beat my own drum. I composed it in Japanese first, translated it in English later. I make no pretends that it's perfect.

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


End file.
